robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Optimus Prime (Bayverse)
Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots in Michael Bay's live-action Transformers films. Like most versions of the character, he is charismatic and valiant, caring deeply for his fellow Autobots and for the well-being of all forms of life, yet also proving to be a powerful force against his enemies. History Pre-film history Before becoming Prime, Optimus was part of one of many tribes that constituted Cybertronian society in eons past. At the time, Cybertron had no star to orbit and minimal resources, but Optimus would be recruited by Sentinel Prime to help him find the legendary AllSpark, the wellspring of all Cybertronian life. This endeavour was successful and Sentinel, Optimus and fellow recruit Megatron were all heralded as heroes for giving Cybertronians cause to unite. But Sentinel Prime had grown old and weary and refused to lead the Cybertronians, and, in confidence, he revealed to Optimus that he was a Prime, and that he ought to succeed him as leader. But Optimus could not believe he was a Prime. However, he believed by investigating Cybertron's history he could bring some of the good the Primes created back to the world. Sentinel redrew his plans for Cybertron, having Optimus lead the archaeological Science Division, while placing Megatron in charge of Cybertron's Defense Force. For two generations, Optimus and Megatron ruled Cybertron together. The two personalities created a balance; Prime was fair while Megatron was firm. After an increase in malcontents disrupting Sentinel's order, Megatron intimidated Optimus into giving him supreme power in defence of the planet. When Lord Protector Megatron toured the excavation site near the AllSpark temple at Simfur, he and Optimus clashed over several issues. While Optimus wanted to take the investigation slowly, all Megatron cared about was whether the site contained power similar to the AllSpark. Optimus nettled Megatron when he reminded the Protector that the science sector was in charge of scientific and archaeological discoveries, and that the defence forces had a tendency to treat such discoveries as hostile, to which Megatron responded that if and when he was leader, he could make such decisions. When a mysterious relic was uncovered, Optimus disagreed with Megatron's order for it to be removed from the ground. Just as the two were about to launch into yet another argument, aliens previously encountered by Commander Starscream attacked Cybertron. Megatron blackmailed Optimus into moving the relic into his personal quarters by reminding the science leader that the science division would like to protect the only intact relic from harm. Optimus ordered his science teams to help the survivors on both sides, in the hopes of finding out who was responsible and why they attacked. While he went off to find Megatron, he ordered the others to continue searching for survivors while Arcee examined the alien remains. Optimus was shocked and appalled when Megatron ordered him to marshal his forces for war. Optimus objected, as his science division was not trained for combat, but Megatron retorted that the scientists should have known that aliens were after the AllSpark. He endured Megatron's insane fury when he accused the Protector of betraying that upon which their society was built. Later, Optimus called upon a meeting with his science division to ask them to stay by his side and continue on with their mission of peaceful research, as they were protectors, not soldiers. While the aerial-based Cybertronians followed Megatron into space, Optimus confided in Prowl and Jazz that Megatron sought to divide their planet, and he asked the former for help breaking into the High Protector's personal quarters. After noting that Megatron had restored the artifact to pristine condition, Optimus had to leave the military leader's quarters just before he returned. Back at Burthov, he came upon Ratchet, Arcee, and Elita-One scanning the pieces of the other artifacts. Arcee then discovered that the pieces all contained the same symbol on them, and that the same symbol was on Optimus' head. Ratchet declared that the symbol was proof of the Dynasty of Primes, and it indicated Optimus himself was a Prime. Ratchet and the other Autobots began to dub him "Optimus Prime", although a humble Optimus noted they did not know what it meant and for all they knew, he could just be from a line of record clerks. As they discussed the revelations, Prowl was forced by Megatron to arrest Optimus, but this turned out to be a trap to kill him. Optimus bested Starscream and blew up Metrotitan, while Megatron formed his new faction, the Decepticons. Optimus found Sentinel, Elita-One and Wheeljack under attack at the excavation site. He and Chromia rescued them and escaped through a tunnel. Optimus also informed Sentinel of the marking on his head that proved he was right all along: he was a Prime too. With the foundation of the Decepticons, Cybertron became engulfed in devastating civil war which lasted for decades, leaving the planet in ruins and depleted of resources. In order to prevent the AllSpark from falling into Megatron's clutches, Optimus ordered his Autobots to jettison the cube into space, far from anyone's reach. Megatron took to the stars in search of the great relic, and though he managed to find the planet where the cube rested, he would lose power and find himself frozen in ice for centuries upon the very planet he had sought out. In the meantime, Optimus and the Autobots would also depart Cybertron to seek out the AllSpark, hoping to use its power to restore their world to life. Transformers (2007) By the year 2007 of the human Christian calendar, the Autobots had discovered that the AllSpark was on Earth. However, the Decepticons had already become aware of that fact and had planted several operatives on the planet to find both the cube and their fallen leader Megatron. Optimus sent his trusted scout Bumblebee to ascertain the AllSpark's precise location who discovered that a human boy known as Sam Witwicky may hold the key to finding it. Bumblebee discreetly kept watch over Sam while maintaining an Earth vehicle form, but had to reveal himself after the Decepticons attempted to capture the boy. After revealing himself to Sam and his girlfriend Mikaela, Bumblebee signalled his Autobot comrades for a rendezvous. The Autobots made planetfall and Optimus Prime scanned a semi truck to use as his alternate form. He and the others assembled in the small town of Tranquillity where they met up with Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela, introducing themselves and explaining their mission to find the AllSpark. Optimus informed Sam that the coordinates of the AllSpark had been imprinted upon the spectacles of his great-grandfather Archibald Witwicky, an explorer who had discovered Megatron buried in the Arctic Circle over a century ago. Optimus stated that he knew all of this by studying the internet and finding Sam's eBay account which showed the glasses and several of Archibald's other belongings up for auction. Sam returned home to try and find the spectacles and the Autobots followed him. However, the presence of the Autobots on Earth had attracted the attention of the secret government agency Sector 7 who visited the Witwicky household and arrested Sam and Mikaela. The Autobots followed the Sector 7 agents and attempted to rescue the kids, but their interference was met with aggressive force. Despite Optimus' efforts, both Sam and Mikaela were taken into custody and Bumblebee was captured by Sector 7 and subjected to painful experiments. Later on, Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet followed Sam's captors to their base at Hoover Dam where it was discovered that both the AllSpark and the frozen body of Megatron were being kept. The miniature Decepticon Frenzy had infiltrated the base and sabotaged the cryogenic facilities that kept Megatron inert, allowing the Decepticon warlord to thaw and re-awaken. The base was evacuated as Megatron thawed out and Sam and Bumblebee took the AllSpark (shrunken down to a more compact size) to Mission City. The Decepticons pursued and Optimus personally engaged the Decepticon Bonecrusher as he closed in on Sam and Bumblebee on the highway. After a brief, but intense fight between the two alien robots, Optimus killed Bonecrusher by severing the Decepticon's head with his energon sword. With both Transformer factions meeting in Mission City, a ferocious battle erupted with the human residents of the city caught in the middle. Megatron soon arrived and pursued Sam who clung to the AllSpark like his life depended on it (which it did). Optimus intervened and attempted to settle the score with Megatron, but it seemed that Megatron's horrific strength and tenacity had not diminished at all after spending centuries frozen in ice. In order to deny Megatron victory, Optimus was prepared to sacrifice himself and urged Sam to thrust the AllSpark cube into his chest, expecting its raw power to burn out his spark. Sam, however, was unwilling to let Optimus make such a sacrifice and instead he gave Megatron what he wanted... so to speak. Sam collided the AllSpark with Megatron's own spark core, causing the Decepticon leader's spark to burn out and destroying the cube. Optimus remorsefully bid farewell to his former brother, telling Megatron that he had left Prime no choice. Following the Battle of Mission City, Megatron and the other fallen Decepticons were taken by the US military and their bodies were cast into the Laurentian Abyss, the deepest of Earth's oceans, where they would be entombed forever. The Autobots had won, but without the AllSpark they had no hope of reviving Cybertron, and so they were granted refugee status by the US government and permitted to stay on Earth. As the Autobots rested following the battle, Optimus Prime transmitted a message to the stars calling for any surviving Autobots to come to Earth. Revenge Of The Fallen Two years following the destruction of the AllSpark, Optimus Prime and the Autobots had established an alliance with the US military, forming a human/Autobot special ops force called NEST. NEST was tasked with tracking down and eliminating any Decepticons remaining on Earth, and following a successful operation in Shanghai, China, it became clear that the Decepticons were far from finished. A foreboding message from a Decepticon prior to his execution warned that "The Fallen will rise again". The Fallen - a former Prime and the original Decepticon according to Transformer legend - had awoken from an ages long period of isolation and was now coordinating Decepticon activity on Earth. He sought to revive his slain disciple Megatron and was able to achieve this objective by having his minions steal a remaining fragment of the AllSpark from human custody. Using the fragment, the Decepticons resurrected Megatron and the Decepticon leader plotted with his ancient master to capture Sam Witwicky, the boy who was responsible for destroying the AllSpark. Sam had held on to a small fragment of the cube which had imprinted its vast knowledge into the boy's mind, giving the Decepticons cause to believe that he may be able to locate the Matrix of Leadership, an ancient Transformer relic key to reactivating a machine that the Fallen had built centuries ago called the Sun Harvester which would be used to destroy Earth's sun and convert it into energon. However, one obstacle stood in the way of the Fallen's plan: Optimus Prime, the last of the Primes. In order to lure Optimus into a trap, the Decepticons abducted Sam, his girlfriend Mikaela and their mutual acquaintace Leo Spitz from their college campus. Before Megatron could dissect Sam's brain, the Autobots tracked them down and attempted to rescue the kids. The Decepticons pursued Sam into the forest and Optimus bravely tried to fend off Megatron, Starscream and Grindor all by himself. The battle did not bode well for the Autobot leader as he was badly beaten before ultimately being impaled and shot through the back by Megatron. With Optimus Prime dead, the Fallen rallied his forces and they issued an ultimatum to the people of Earth, threatening to destroy the whole planet if Sam was not surrendered to them. Sam, Mikaela and Leo, along with Autobots Bumblebee, Mudflap, Skids and former Sector 7 agent Simmons, followed information offered to them by Decepticon traitor Wheelie and discovered that an ancient Cybertronian Seeker known as Jetfire had been living in exile on Earth for centuries. The elderly, rusty Jetfire informed the group about the Fallen and the Dynasty of Primes, stating that they had built the Sun Harvester on Earth in ancient times and that the Matrix of Leadership had been hidden away in the deserts of Egypt. After being transported to Egypt, the group sought out the Tomb of the Primes and found the Matrix. NEST had located the Sun Harvester and were en route to rendezvous with Sam carrying Optimus' body in tow, but the Decepticons had found the device as well and a great battle ensued. Against all odds and almost at the cost of his life, Sam was able to reach Optimus and fused the Matrix with his spark core. Optimus was restored to life and his body enhanced with new armour, weapons and flight tech offered by Jetfire at the cost of his life. With his newfound power, Prime decimated the remaining Decepticons, destroyed the Sun Harvester and finally killed the Fallen by ripping him apart. Dark Of The Moon Optimus, now with a trailer that transforms into a weapons pack that can also acts as flight gear, travels to Chernobyl with NEST where they retrieve a mysterious engine part before coming under attack by Decepticon assassin Shockwave and his pet Driller robot. Though he successfully fends off Shockwave, Optimus is shocked to discover that the engine part is of Cybertronian origin. The device originally was part of the Ark, an Autobot vessel commanded by Sentinel Prime during the final days of the Cybertronian Civil War. Some time after the engine part's discovery, Charlotte Manning - director of NEST - reveals that a small number of humans have been aware of the existence of Cybertronians for some time, ever since the Apollo 11 moon landing. The Ark is revealed to still be on the moon and so Optimus leads a NEST team there to find the ship and recover its precious cargo. They find Sentinel Prime in stasis lock and recover five of the Space Bridge Pillars that had been stored aboard the ship, including the Control Pillar. Upon their return to Earth, the pillars are put into a vault under the human's control and Optimus prepares to use the Matrix of Leadership to revive Sentinel. After the arrival of Sam Witwicky, Optimus successfully revives Sentinel who initially attacks him, before calming down after learning where they are. The two then explain to the humans about the space bridge and the threat that would be posed if the Decepticons learned of it and got the pillars. Afterwards, Optimus takes Sentinel for a drive to show him some of the planet. Sentinel is impressed and Optimus offers him the Matrix of Leadership after lamenting what could've happened if Sentinel had led the final battle of the war. Sentinel refuses the Matrix and tells Optimus that he is now the teacher, not him. Later, Optimus rushes back to the base after Sam discovers what the Decepticons are up to, but is too late as Sentinel has revealed his true colours, murdered Ironhide, and taken the pillars. At the National Mall, Optimus pleads with Sentinel, who is using the space bridge to bring an army of hundreds of Decepticons to Earth, to stop. When that fails, Optimus attacks Sentinel, but Optimus proves to be no match for the former leader. Sentinel pins him down and explains that he did what he did to save Cybertron before leaving, telling Optimus that he's lucky he didn't kill him and that he will one day understand. After Sentinel makes an ultimatum to the United Nations, the Autobots are ordered to be exiled from the planet. Near the Xantium, Optimus meets with a deeply saddened Sam who tries to get him to stay. Optimus informs Sam that they have to go and gives some words of wisdom to his old friend about not losing faith in yourself and that the war is the humans now. Sam, under threat against his girlfriend, tries to find out the Autobots plans, subtly warning Optimus of the truth by telling him that no other human will ever know. Optimus tells him that there is no plan and tells Bumblebee to make his goodbye quick. Optimus and the other Autobots are apparently killed when the Xantium is destroyed by Starscream. In truth, Optimus and the others abandoned the Xantium before its destruction and they head to Chicago to fight the Decepticons with the element of surprise. Optimus arrives just in time to shoot down a Decepticon fighter and save Sam, Epps and their team and orders the Wreckers to kill the pilot. After making a speech about taking the fight to the Decepticons, Sam and Bumblebee take the downed fighter to rescue Carly and succeed, killing Laserbeak in the process and hooking up with Optimus and the rest of the Autobots afterwards. Optimus and the other Autobots head further into the city to open a way for Sam, Epps and their team to make their way to a building where they will attempt to shoot down the Control Pillar. Along the way, Shockwave and his Driller attack, separating Optimus from his trailer. After linking up with the humans in a building, Optimus heads out to retrieve his trailer, needing the weapons and flight gear it contains. Optimus successfully retrieves his trailer and flies in, in time to attack the Driller and save the team from death. Optimus shoots the Driller multiple times before crashing through it, breaking it in half and killing it. Optimus lands on top of a crane where an enraged Shockwave blasts him, causing him to get tangled up in cables. Optimus is spotted by the Wreckers who quickly climb up to cut him free. The Wreckers eventually cut Optimus free and he flies back into battle, killing several Decepticons before attacking Shockwave who is fighting NEST. Optimus slashes Shockwave across the torso with bladed knuckles and rips his eye out, killing him. Seeing an opportunity, Optimus uses Shockwave's cannon to blast the Control Pillar from the building its on, temporarily deactivating the space bridge that is bringing Cybertron to Earth. Optimus challenges an enraged Sentinel to battle and battles him using a battle-axe and his sword. Prime has the upper hand, until Sentinel calls upon the Decepticon figher ships to attack Optimus. Optimus is forced to turn his attention to the Decepticon fighters and shoot at them with his Ion Blaster. After the fighters are destroyed, Optimus pursues the retreating Sentinel. Optimus quickly catches up with Sentinel on a bridge and re-engages him. Optimus holds his own, until Sentinel cuts off his right arm and knocks him down. As Sentinel is about to kill Optimus, he is attacked and grievously injured by Megatron, who had been convinced by Carly that Megatron that he would be working for Sentinel, and not with him as Megatron wanted. At the same time, after Sam kills Dylan Gould, who reactivated the space bridge, Bumblebee and Ratchet destroy the Control Pillar, causing all the Decepticon ships to get sucked up into Cybertron which collapses upon itself and is destroyed. With no army left to command, Megatron confronts Optimus one last time. Even with only one arm, Optimus is still too much for Megatron and decapitates him with his energy axe, seemingly ending his reign of terror once and for all. With bitter regret, Optimus then turns his attention to the wounded Sentinel, stating that he was a traitor to himself as well as their world. Optimus then executes Sentinel with Megatron's fusion shotgun. Age of Extinction Five years following the Battle of Chicago, the Autobots have divided and gone underground, now regarded as enemies by the U.S. government. Optimus Prime maintains a low profile, even as his comrades are hunted down and killed by the CIA black ops group Cemetery Wind who are working in collaboration with a Cybertronian bounty hunter known as Lockdown. After suffering an attack by Lockdown in New Mexico, Optimus goes into hiding in a small town in Texas. He takes cover in an abandoned movie theatre, disguising himself as a flat-nosed semi-truck, but is found by a mechanic and inventor called Cade Yeager. Unaware that the truck is an Autobot, Cade tows Optimus back to his barn intending to salvage usable parts for his own inventions. As he inspects the beat-up vehicle, he discovers that it is not made from run-of-the-mill steel and he inadvertently activates Optimus' communications system which repeats a message warning the Autobots to find refuge. Working on it further, Cade finds something lodged in the truck's engine block, after dislodging it he pulls it out to figure out what it is and is shocked to learn that it is a missile. The missile is still live and it fires out of the barn and into the house. Cade's daughter Tessa rushes to the barn to see what's going on, as she gets there the battered truck burst into life and transforms into the Autobot leader. Badly damaged, dazed and confused, Optimus lashes out at Cade and his assistant Lucas, hitting Lucas with his rifle. Cade manages to calm him down, Optimus then explains why he's in such a bad way, as he does this one of his ear pieces breaks off and crashes onto the floor of Cade's barn. Though his daughter and his friend disagree with him, Cade begins to try and repair Optimus as best he can. As the inventor fashions a shield for him, he reveals that the rocket that was lodged in him was inches away from his power source. Optimus explains that this is his Spark, the heart of a Transformer. The following day, the Yeager house is visited by Cemetery Wind after Lucas supposedly reported Optimus' whereabouts. The agents search the barn for Optimus but do not find him, and threaten to kill Cade's daughter if he does not reveal where Optimus is hiding. Optimus is hiding beneath the barn and when he hears the CW agents' guns clicking, he angrily emerges from the barn to come to the rescue. Watching the action unfold from a nearby cornfield is Shane Dyson, Tessa's boyfriend. He is suddenly dragged into the situation and helps the Yeagers escape from Cemetery Wind. Optimus escapes into the nearby town, closely followed by Lockdown, and then the Yeagers. They lose sight of the two Transformers. On the roof of an abandoned factory, Optimus engages Lockdown, even though he is vastly under-powered. He spots his new friends in trouble in the courtyard being chased by Cemetery Wind operatives. He leaps of the roof and purposely lands on one of the pursuing cars, crushing it. After this, he re-engages Lockdown. Wounding him enough to make a getaway, he goes back for his friends as Shane's car has broken down. He manages to save the Yeagers and Shane from a grenade thrown by Lockdown but Lucas was killed. Optimus then sped off into the desert, leaving Lockdown to lick his wounds. After their escape, Optimus and his human charges contact the other remaining Autobots: Bumblebee, Hound, Crosshairs and Drift. They meet up in Monument Valley then gather around a fire as Cade tells them about all the information he has discovered. Correlating their findings, the group reveal that Cemetery Wind has been hunting down Autobots all around the world, showing Optimus a video of CW agents killing former Autobot medic Ratchet. Optimus is enraged, but the CW surveillance drone that Cade had stolen reveals that Cemetery Wind have been working in conjunction with robotic technologies firm Kinetic Solutions Incorporated. Optimus, Cade and the Autobots later travel to Chicago and attempt to infiltrate KSI to discover what they have to do with CW's hunting of Transformers. Inside the KSI laboratories, they find that KSI have been harvesting Transformer bodies and learning how to fabricate and manipulate the metals that make up Transformer biology. With this new "Transformium" material, KSI have been creating their own Transformers. The Autobots attempt to destroy the lab, rescuing the captive Brains as they go. Joshua Joyce, the CEO of KSI, tells Optimus that he and the Autobots no longer have any need to be on Earth as humanity is now capable of creating its own transforming robots superior to them. Disgusted, Optimus and the Autobots leave, but Joyce then decides to deploy his new prototype: Galvatron. Galvatron goes after the Autobots and attacks Prime, but as they fight, Optimus senses that Galvatron is actually Megatron. This is later confirmed by Brains who states that KSI collected Megatron's remains after the Battle of Chicago and used his neural components to learn how to craft Transformium. However, Megatron's consciousness hadn't been completely extinguished and it uploaded itself into Joyce's prototype, allowing the Decepticon commander to return to life once more. During the fight, Optimus and Tessa are captured by Lockdown, who is revealed to be an agent of the creators of the Transformer race, sent to claim Optimus and the ancient Dinobots - early versions of the Transformers - for the creators. Lockdown had been assisting Cemetery Wind and KSI with hunting down the Autobots; the humans help Lockdown apprehend Optimus, and in exchange Lockdown gives KSI a Seed device, a bomb that can convert any physical matter into Cybertronian metal. The other Autobots manage to rescue the prisoners in a detachable section of Lockdown's ship, but their attempt to warn Joyce about Galvatron's true nature cause all of KSI's drone fleet to activate. While Bumblebee and Hound attempt to hold off the drones, Optimus releases the Dinobots, defeating Grimlock in a fight to win his allegiance as they fight for their freedom against their creators. As the Decepticons are overpowered by the Dinobots, Lockdown attacks Optimus, but Cade is able to distract Lockdown long enough for Optimus to gain the advantage and defeat him. Optimus regroups with the Dinobots, Autobots and their other human allies. Optimus bids farewell to the Dinobots on good terms, informing them that they are now free from anyone's control. Optimus announces that he will venture into space as he still has a price on his head placed by the mysterious Creators. He also desires to not only remove the Seed from Earth, but to find out who and what he is as well. Optimus admits to Cade that he did not know if they would ever meet again, but asks his family to think of one of the stars above as his soul. Optimus orders the Autobots to guard the Yeagers and their allies in reparation for their own protecting them. Optimus implores them to defend all the humans that can be as he departs Earth. As he leaves the planet, Optimus sends a message to whoever his Creators are to leave Earth alone because he is coming for them. The Last Knight Optimus' decision to leave Earth proved to be a foolish one as his energon reserves expired before he even made it out of the Sol System, going into stasis lock. After drifting for an undetermined amount of time, Optimus was drawn into the gravitational pull of his own dead homeworld Cybertron which had become mobile and was on a course towards Earth. Revived by his homeworld's atmosphere, Optimus awoke and despaired at the state of Cybertron. It was at this point that Quintessa made herself known to Optimus, claiming to be his creator. Optimus cared very little for that and demanded to know what she'd done to Cybertron, trying to attack her when she refused to answer him, only to be overwhelmed by her powers and her Infernocons. Quintessa accused Optimus of destroying Cybertron, but Optimus protested that Megatron had started the Great War. Quintessa however, retorted Optimus was responsible for Cybertron's state as he had been the one to launch the AllSpark into space. With the Prime in chains, Quintessa explained her plan to him and why she needed him. She revealed to him that the Earth had formed around the body of Unicron and that she wanted Optimus to retrieve her staff from the Knights of Iacon on Earth. With the staff, Quintessa would drain the life out of Unicron and use his energy to revive Cybertron. Brainwashing Optimus into "Nemesis Prime", she sent him back to Earth to complete the task. Nemesis Prime arrived back on Earth in the Knights' ship and slew two of their number before demanding that Viviane Wembly hand over the staff. His former ally Cade Yeager tried to reason with Optimus but Nemesis Prime reasserted his identity and claimed to fight only for Cybertron and its people. Once Viviane had handed over the staff, a TRF soldier (futilely) opened fire on Nemesis, who swatted them aside and exited the ship. On the surface, Nemesis was assaulted by Bumblebee, whom the Prime easily bested in combat before the sound of Bumblebee's true voice allowed Optimus Prime to return to his senses. The moment was short lived, as Megatron flew in to steal the staff and the Knights arrived to slay Optimus for serving "Quintessa the Deceiver". While Optimus offered no resistance, viewing his execution as proper atonement, Cade managed to activate the Talisman and call off the Knights. Optimus then allied with the Knights and they flew off in the Knight Ship to confront Megatron and Quintessa on Cybertron. Optimus engaged his old foe once again who tried to reignite their old friendship and offered Optimus the chance to stand beside them as they restored Cybertron. Optimus rebuked him, and was forced on the defensive before his fellow Autobots intervened and the Prime kicked Megatron out the window. Optimus then distracted Quintessa so Bumblebee could slay her when her defences were down as Vivian removed the staff, stopping Cybertron's destruction of Earth but leaving the two planets connected to one another. Despite this, enough of Unicron's life force had been transmitted to Cybertron that it could again support its people. Optimus reflected that both humans and Cybertronians would have to work together to rebuild both their worlds before he sent out a call for all Autobots across the galaxy to return to Cybertron so they could begin rebuilding. Personality Optimus Prime is the embodiment of all attributes inherent in a great leader. His wisdom, valour and nobility are unparalleled. He is as mighty as a warrior on the battlefield as he is kind and self-sacrificing to his troops and those in his care. His obsession with Megatron, his former brothers-in-arms, has robbed him of his early idealism, creating a bit of ruthlessness beneath his usual honest and caring personality, in which Optimus exhibits traits such as throwing taunts and insults at his opponents, for example, when Optimus fought the ressurected Megatron one on one before Megatron called for reinforcements, he called Megatron a weak, puny, waste of metal, to top it off, Optimus insulted, "Junkyard crap!" And another is after he rips Grindor's head in half, "Piece of tin!" Forms and abilities Protoform Before leaving Cybertron, Optimus transformed into a land-based cargo runner. In robot mode, he had energon blades built into his forearms, weapons that he would keep following his arrival on Earth. Earth modes In the first and second films, Optimus would transform into a Peterbilt 379 semi-truck. In robot mode, he was equipped with his standard energon blades and could also reconfigure his arms into ion blaster cannons that fired ion-charged slugs capable of burning through a Transformer's outer skin. In Age of Extinction, Prime first appeared as a dilapidated Marmon 97 semi truck. He would later scan a Western Star 4900 Phantom truck and use that as his alt-mode. Enhancements After being resurrected in Revenge Of The Fallen, Optimus gained a variety of new abilities. He gained flight jets and armour from the Seeker Jetfire which he would keep aboard a trailer that he carried in truck mode throughout Dark Of The Moon. His ion blasters would also be enhanced into multi-barrelled, minigun-styled weapons. One of Optimus' greatest abilities, however, is the power to revive Transformers from stasis lock and heal injuries which he gained after being bestowed with the Matrix of Leadership. In Age of Extinction, Optimus acquires a Cybertronian sword and shield from Lockdown's ship. He uses this sword to kill Lockdown in their final battle. Fighting Style Optimus Prime is a master combatant; he is shown to have a powerful and aggressive fighting style, wielding deadly Energon blades or powerful Ion blasters. He also has a habit of targeting his enemies' heads. For example, he decapitated Bonecrusher with an energon sword, he killed Demolisher by blasting him through the head with an Ion blaster, he killed Grindor by ripping his head off a pair of hooks, he killed Shockwave by ripping out his eye and throat, and he killed Megatron by severing his head with an axe. However, he doesn't always kill by beheading; for example, he killed The Fallen by ripping out his spark and he killed Sentinel Prime by shooting him in the chest.Category:Alien Robots Category:Sentient Robots Category:Transformers Category:Movie Robots Category:CGI Robots Category:Video Game Robots Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Toy Robots Category:War Machines Category:Bayverse Transformers Category:Autobots Category:Primes Category:Transformers Multiverse